


Silver Tears

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Selenophilia [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Grieving, Parental Death, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: Makoto's parents die on route to see her compete in a figure skating competition.
Series: Selenophilia [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763920
Kudos: 6





	Silver Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ice Skating  
> Event: genre_challenge on Livejournal

Kino Makoto sat in the kiss-and-cry area with her long-time coach, awaiting her marks at the Japanese Novice Championships. Unlike those skaters before her, however, Makoto couldn’t have cared less what scores she received despite having performed the best skate of her life.

Triple toe, double salchow, double lutz… She even managed to pull off a magnificent double axel, a jump she had recently learned and had landed successfully only a handful of times before. Her parents would have been so proud of her had they been there…

_It shouldn’t have been like this,_ Makoto thought, wiping away a tear as her scores were announced over the speakers, causing the audience, who had only just sat back down after giving her a standing ovation following her emotional performance, to rise from their seats again.

By then, everyone knew her story. She had come to the competition a virtual nobody, an underdog with only an outside chance of taking home a medal. Nobody had paid Makoto much attention until yesterday when her coach informed her that her parents’ plane had crashed on route to Sapporo for the competition. Though she had wanted to withdraw immediately, Sato-san convinced her to finish competing in honor of her parents’ memory.

The scores were good enough for the silver. Ignoring a nearby reporter, Makoto hugged Sato-san, gathered an armful of the flowers that had been thrown on the ice after her performance, and headed back to the dressing rooms.

There, she broke down and cried. 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Sailor Moon” doesn’t belong to me.
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTES: This is an oldie I happened to find on my Livejournal that I realized I never posted anywhere. Hope you enjoyed the story! Feel free to follow me on Tumblr! My username is kaleidodreams.


End file.
